From The Ground Up
by CrueFan21
Summary: Judy is pregnant, and she and Nick can't wait to be parents. Nick X Judy one-shot. Lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

From the Ground Up

* * *

When Nick Wilde entered his house after a long day of work, he felt relieved. Relieved that the day was over, and relieved that he got to see his wife Judy Hopps. The young rabbit was currently on maternity leave, due to give birth in a few weeks. She was stubborn at first at taking time off from the job she adored, but at the same time she knew that she had to do it. Judy was so excited to be a mother, and Nick was just as excited to be a father. They had set up a nursery room a few months back in preparation for the babies' arrival. Nick made his way upstairs where he found Judy in the nursery, standing over one of the cribs. By now her belly had swollen considerably, she looked very large. Nonetheless, Nick thought she was beautiful. She had this warm motherly glow to her that made him smile every time he saw her. As soon as he entered, Judy turned her head to greet him.

"Hi, honey! How was work?" she asked.

"Same old, same old," Nick said, coming up behind her, and wrapping his arms around her. "Pulled over a couple of animals for speeding, responded to a domestic disturbance call, the usual."

"Sounds like fun," Judy laughed.

"Nah, it was pretty boring. I'll be happy when you return to the force," Nick said.

"I will too. As excited as I am for the babies, it'll be nice to get back into the swing of things."

"Speaking of babies, how is mommy doing today?" Nick asked, rubbing one of his paws on Judy's belly.

Judy smiled. "I've been OK. They're kicking a lot more now; I feel like they are playing soccer in my stomach. It's getting harder to move around, but that's to be expected. I'm so fat that I get out of breath from just walking upstairs. God, I look hideous."

"Carrots, you look like a million bucks," Nick said.

"Yeah, I know what you're doing. Don't try to cheer me up," Judy said.

"I mean it, Judy. You look beautiful. You look like a mother already. And I know for a fact that you're going to do a great job as one," Nick said.

Nick led Judy over the bed that they shared, and placed his paws on her belly. He held them there for a minute, until he felt one of the babies kick.

"I felt it!" he cried. "Oh, that's so cool."

Nick leaned down, and kissed Judy's belly. Judy smiled at the gesture. She knew that Nick was going to be a great father. She could already see him now playing with the kids. Being parents was going to be awesome.

"The start of our family," Judy said. "I can't believe it."

"It's exciting I know," Nick agreed.

"It's more than exciting. It's euphoric! To actually bring children of our own into the world, It's…amazing. I can't wait to meet them."

She put a paw on her belly, and once again felt one of the babies kick.

"We're building a family from the ground up," she said. "I love it so much."

"I love you so much," Nick said.

"Oh, Mr. Romantic," Judy teased.

"You know it, Carrots."

Nick slowly cupped Judy's chin in his paws, and brought her closer to him, kissing her passionately on the lips.

The two fell backward onto the bed, their arms wrapped around each other, both delving in the satisfying pleasure of a kiss. When their children were born, they would understand that their mother and father were truly soulmates. Two animals whose paths happened to cross unexpectedly, but they were so fortunate that they did. What life had in store for them in their children was so special. The building blocks were already in place. The seed that had been planted the day that they confessed their love for each other, had grown into a beautiful relationship; one based on friendship, determination, and most importantly: love.

* * *

 **A/N: This is short, but I just felt like writing a cute Nick X Judy fanfic that was full of fluffiness. Let me know what you think!**


	2. The Birth

The Birth

 **A/N: I couldn't resist writing another chapter to this.**

* * *

The minute Judy told him that she thought the babies were coming, Nick Wilde didn't waste a second getting to the hospital. He must have drove through every red light in the city, earning a disapproving look from his wife, who despite having contractions, was still playing her role as cop. When they arrived at the emergency room, Judy was placed in a wheelchair, and rolled into a room. The doctors and nurses began prepping for her to give birth. Nick held Judy's paw tightly in his own; assuring her that everything was going to be alright, and that it would all be over soon. Judy smiled; despite the pain she was experiencing, she couldn't wait to see their babies for the first time. As another contraction kicked in, Judy hollered in pain, squeezing Nick's paw even tighter. The red fox gritted his teeth in pain. Judy must have been going through pure agony if she was acting the way she was. The hippo doctor in charge asked Nick to remain out in the hallway while Judy went through labor. He told Nick that oftentimes labor could go on for hours at a time, and that there was no telling how long it would be. As much as Nick wanted to stay by Judy's side, he knew that the doctor knew best. Before leaving, he kissed her one last time on the lips, and left. Outside, he could hear her screams of agony as well as the nurses telling her to continue to push. Over three hours passed before a gazelle nurse came out into the hallway to retrieve him.

"Mr. Wilde, congratulations. You're now the father of four healthy babies!" she said.

Nick stood up, and smiled brightly. Tears started to stream down his face. He had to see them. He had to see his children.

Without wasting another second, Nick ran into the room to find Judy sprawled out on the bed, nursing four babies. Two rabbits, and two foxes. They were a bright pink color, and their eyes had yet to open. They suckled on Judy quietly, squirming about on the sheets.

Judy looked up as Nick walked into the room.

"Hello, daddy!" she said.

Nick knelt down beside the bed to get a closer look at his children.

"They're so small!" he said.

"Yep. Two boys, and two girls. All of them healthy," she confirmed.

"Can I hold one?" Nick asked.

"Of course you can," Judy said, smiling warmly.

Carefully, Nick picked up one of the baby rabbits in his paw, and held him close to his chest. The little thing squirmed around as if it was trying to find the place where he could get more milk. Nick cried staring at the little creature in front of him. Because of his and Judy's love for each other, he existed; as did all of their babies. It was all so beautiful.

Nick placed the baby back beside Judy, where he quickly latched onto one of her teats to drink more milk.

"You're probably pretty tired, I'd say," Nick said.

Judy smiled, and nodded sheepishly. "That's one way to put it."

"I'll let you rest then," Nick said.

"Don't go, Nick!" Judy spoke up. "Stay with us. This is our first time as a family."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Nick said. He crouched down beside Judy, and pulled her close to him.

"I love you all so much," he said.

"And we love you so much," Judy said. "You're going to be a great father."

"With a mother like you, our children will be the luckiest kids in the world," Nick replied.

The nurses left the family alone; giving them time to enjoy the sensation of being parents. Judy quickly fell asleep, exhausted from hours of being in labor. It wasn't long until Nick fell asleep as well.

The Wilde family had officially begun.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed an additional chapter to this story. I honestly wasn't planning on adding anymore to it after this chapter, but if you all really like it, and the reviews warrant it, I'll consider writing a third chapter.**


End file.
